So I Stared
by giveityourall
Summary: Travis really hates guard duty. It's boring and can be down right depressing at times. However, what happens when a certain daughter of Demeter comes around challenging to change that? One-shot.


**I just got an account and I am testing to see how people like my writing. If I get a positive response then I'll probably make a one-shot collection of stories like this one, and some other long stories that I have in mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

I really hated Guard Duty.

I hated it before the Titan War, and I hated it even more now. At least before the war there was actually some sort of thing to look forward to, if you count seeing your bloodied up friends and family crawling onto the beach with the arrival of another death as entertainment.

But that was better than this. Sitting in my tree (which I never almost fell out of no matter what stories Percy tells, thank you very much), doing nothing, and expecting nothing. I wasn't even allowed to order pizza anymore. I mean, all it takes is one pizza guy in the camp borders, and _everyone_ starts freaking out.

Can't a guy just get some cheesy-goodness once in a while?

Anyways, my point is that Guard Duty was boring. And my dear friends, Travis Stoll does _not_ do boring. I'm as hyperactive and ADHD as they come, with an attention span of about three minutes according to Connor.

I tried everything, _everything _to try and solve my boredom. I twiddled my thumbs, whistled the newest annoying song on the radio, found clouds that looked like various food items, came up with my newest prank plans, and I even read a book once.

A freaking book!

I mean, yes, it was a picture book, and yes, I got bored after like the fourth page, but it was a real live book with pages and everything!

Still, I couldn't get over how boring this job could be.

I glanced at my watch, 4:13.

Crap. I still have 47 freaking minutes until my brother would come save me from this torture.

You see every other Thursday we take turns doing Guard duty before dinner. However, being the supportive brothers we are, we divided the 2 hour shift in half so that when one of us had guard duty, we'd just split it. Technically, this was against camp rules, but no one could tell us apart when we weren't next to each other, so no one could really stop us.

As I glanced at my watch, silently willing the little hand to move just one minute closer, I heard light footsteps approaching.

I looked up, confused. It couldn't be Maria, no she already took her 4:05 swim, and it couldn't be Percy or Annabeth it wasn't 4:43 yet, it was way too early for their little walk. And Audrey already did her 4:00 yoga. Spencer wasn't going to come until 4:50 for his knife throwing practice. And it sure couldn't be Connor. Oh no, my brother is way too mean to be coming for his shift so early.

Instead, I found a new face, one that I knew all too well, yet hadn't seen in this neck of the woods ever before.

Katie waltzed out of the forest carrying her camera alongside her, as usual. I could tell that she was trying to ignore my presence, as if the very thought of us breathing the same air repulsed her.

My heart sank at the thought.

My brother thought my liking to Katie was treason, repulsive, and completely "un-awesome" to put it in his words. As for me, I didn't know why or how it happened. It just did.

She walked past my tree stiffly.

"Well aren't you going to take a picture of me hon? You know, I'm not going to be here looking this fabulous forever" I chided.

She whipped around, mock disappointment written on her face, "Aw man, I was going to take a picture of you Stoll, but I'm afraid your fabulocity ran out awhile ago… In, fact I'm not quite sure you ever _were _fabulous." With that, she turned one her heel, and walked away proudly.

I smiled in spite myself. I mean I should be trying to find a better comeback, but I was just way to amused with the fact that Katie never seemed to be at a loss for words. It almost like she had planned what she was going to say a week before she was ever going to say it.

I guess it just went along with her uncanny ability to think fast on her feet.

Happy with herself, she strode over, I assumed, to a spot on the beach where she would capture the waves gently lapping against the shore. However, when she reached the predicted spot, she didn't stop walking.

Instead she settled in front of a medium-sized boulder that had moss and little yellow wildflowers growing sporadically on the top.

Amused, I let a goofy grin spread across my face at Katie's choice of scenery. It was just like her to pick something so small and seemingly unimportant to take pictures of. She captured the most unconventional, beautiful nature that most people didn't even notice.

It was almost like her in a way. She wasn't some cookie cutter California girl with the perfect hair, make-up, and clothing that most fell in love with at a first sight.

She was the kind of girl that seems to become more beautiful the more you look at her.

So that's what I did. I stared.

I stared knowing full well that I was acted both creepy and stalkerish, and that at any moment in time she could turn her head just a little to the right and see me watching her like some weirdo, then accuse me of messing up her shot.

But I didn't care.

I was too entranced with the way her eyebrows cinched together when she was unsatisfied with some angle. Or how she would tuck her long wavy brown hair behind her ear so it would stop falling into her face while her eye was pressed to the camera lens. I watched her bright blue eyes sparkle, while she finally got the shot she was looking for, causing her face to split into a grin revealing her perfect white teeth, and her freckle-sprayed cheeks to rise with excitement.

I smiled when she smiled, happy that she was happy.

Before I knew it, I heard Connor calling my name from the ground.

"Dude, get out of the tree, unless you want to keep doing Guard Duty. I'd be happy to get back to Alice by the creek and—"

"Connor. I don't want to know what you and Alice were doing by the creek."

"Are you going to come down or not?" he whined.

"You know what Connor, it's your lucky day. I'll take your hour shift."

He glanced at Katie, realization overtaking his confused face. "Wow. You really are obsessed."

My cheeks immediately flared up from his response. I sputtered, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well even if your obsession is disgusting, I'm not complaining. See ya." He said as he sprinted off into the woods, doing an unsuccessful happy kick, thus falling on his back, and rubbing his butt.

I smirked at my idiotic brother, my mind still too focused on what he had just said to taunt him about his little trip.

Was I obsessed with her?

No, no, no. Obsessed was a strong word. I'd say I'm just mildly interested in her. Yes, that's better.

And I didn't want to do extra Guard Duty just because of her right? I wanted to help out my brother so he could get some good ole quality time with Alice. Whoever that was. Yeah, that was it. I was being a good brother. Besides, Guard Duty wasn't bad at all. I got to sit here and think about stuff. Guard Duty gave me a chance to look into my inner feelings, something I've always enjoyed. Yep, that is totally why I was still here. Precisely.

I let my eyes stray over to where Katie was kneeling, sand all over her legs, pieces of hair strewn into her face, eyes lit up with enthusiasm from her latest shot. My heart jumped uncontrollably.

Besides, I reasoned with myself further, I'd always loved Guard Duty.

* * *

**Here's a thought, what is the Hokey Pokey really _is _what it's all about? **

**Give me your thoughts, criticisms, and ideas! **

**And remember, give it your all in everything you do.**


End file.
